


Cas walks in on Dean and his dragon dildo

by destielseason15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Dragon, Bad Dragon dildo, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cas walks in, Castiel walks in, Demon Dick, Demon dick dragon dildo, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Power Bottom Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Walks in on Castiel/Dean Winchester, Stan - Freeform, Stan dragon dildo, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, jerk bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielseason15/pseuds/destielseason15
Summary: As Dean once said "dragon penis" Dean takes his largest dildo so far and Cas walks in, see tags basically
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Cas walks in on Dean and his dragon dildo

https://bad-dragon.com/products/stan

Finally, this is the largest dildo Dean had so far. He carefully checked the measurements. The circumference of the head was 13.5 inches going to an amazing 15.25 on the shaft. The diameter of the head was 4.5 inches and went to 5 on the shaft. The total length was 15 inches but only had 12 inches of usable length. The shape is just amazing like any bad dragon. Of course he saw it online but in person it was much bigger. The actual dildo was 55$ but the add ons made it much more. The extra large size cost 145$. He thought about the color and decided on Stan’ natural.. It cost 200$ in total but was worth every penny, Dean knew dildo was his perfect dream. He seriously couldn't wait to shove it up his ass.

Dean takes off his clothing leaving a perfectly muscular body out to the room. He checks the lock making sure it's locked. Dean carefully studied it, the amazing girth.. Dean felt it with his hands, the amazing creation. The entire thing is textured including the base. Dean stuck the suction cup to the floor. No matter how badly he wants it now, he has to prep more. He grabbed the last dragon dildo he bought a Demon Dick. It was a medium, the almost 7 inches of length was still amazing for him. Dean placed the dildo on the floor going up and down it. He covers the dildo in lube and inserts it. He was still pretty stretched out from the previous night's hookup and was able to take most of it almost immediately. He moaned lightly against all the small bumps of the shaft. He was definitely enjoying the warm up. Dean starts to moan loudly but has to stop himself before Sam hears it through the bunker walls. https://bad-dragon.com/products/demondick

Dean’s mind wanders, he doesn't even realize that cum is starting to dribble out. He pants wanting more as he goes faster, biting his lip to keep from screaming. He cums hard the first time as he takes the entire thing pretty easily. Dean decides it's time to move onto the Stan. He looks at it and already feels his heart racing, this is his dream. He's never taken anything this large He takes the bottle of lube and covers it as much as possible. He checks out his own hole with his fingers, it's pretty wide and should fit.

His heart races in fear and excitement, that dildo is going in him. Dean stares at himself, he can do this. He gets down on his knees with the dildo positioned right behind his hole. He lines up feeling it against him, he slowly sinks down. Dean screams “oh, oh my FUCK, FUCK FUCK.” He sinks past the head feeling incredible feelings all throughout his body. Dr. Sexy is still playing but he doesn't even notice. Dean screams loudly, being filled up almost fully. He goes up and down as it goes deeper in him every time. He imagines how pretty his hole looks and how pretty it’s stretched around the dildo. He's at the bottom of it and he can't take it as he's about to cum. He hears a deep voice from behind him. He realizes it’s Cas when he hears “Dean are you hurt, what's wrong.”

Dean just stops completely in shock as Cas runs over to him. Cas puts a hand on Dean's face a d that's when Dean loses it. He didn't stop soon enough leading him to cum right in front of his angel friend. Dean rides the high and as he finally goes down he just looks at Cas with the most scared sad puppy dog face ever. Dean slides himself off the dildo looking at Cas for a reaction. Cas rubs his hands over Dean's shoulder trying to comfort him. Dean says “Cas, I’m fine,” he thinks for a second because Cas probably doesn't know the word masturbation “I was just having sex.”

Cas looks at him puzzled “but there's nobody else here?”

Dean awkwardly covers his dick with his hands still not being covered well and says “that's kinda the point, it's called masturbating.”

Cas looks puzzled again “could I do it?”

Dean says “probably,” grabbing tissues to clean himself off "let's try."

Cas tries to follow Dean's lead, taking his beige coat off. Dean thinks he's always had little dreams about Cas, thinking they could happen. Dean helps Cas undress looking at Cas in awe. Dean walks over to the bed holding Cas’s hand. Dean had to explain everything to Cas about how it works. Cas seems to still be struggling so Dean decides to give him a handjob to show him. Dean says “next time just repeat what I’m doing.”

Dean grabs Cas is his hand and slowly goes up and down. Cas's face seems to be enjoying it so Dean goes faster. Dean can see Cas getting hard and Cas puts his hand next to Dean trying to copy what he is doing. Dean moves his hand off and just watches. Dean just looks at Cas. Dean can see Cas is starting to leak precum and puts his hands on Cas. Cas cums much to both his and Dean's pleasure. Cas looks exhausted sleeping on the bed. Dean cleans off Cas with a tissue. Dean sits next to Cas with his arm on him. Dean offers to ride Cas to show him what sex is like. Dean manhandled Cas to lie down and get on top of him. Dean prefers the reverse cowboy bur wants to see Cas’s face. Dean knows he's too loose, Cas's size is above average but compared to what was just in him he's tiny. It’s Cas’s first time with a guy so Dean thought it would be somewhat awkward but it wasn't. Dean can feel Cas getting hard in him. Cas cums loud scream into Dea. Cas doesn't cum particularly hard or fast but Dean still enjoys it. 

Dean sleeps under the covers and Cas sits next to him wishing he could fall asleep. Dean wakes up to a loud laughing from Sam “YOU AND CAS FINALLY BANGED.”

Dean just says “shut up, bitch”

Sam replies “I’ve been waiting a decade for you two to get together, jerk”


End file.
